The Seven Knights Rebellion of 5123
The Seven Bandits Rebellion was a banditry war fought in the Kingdom of Lucerne during the year of 5123 between the forces of the Seven Knights of Aerene against the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Seven Knights Rebellion would be noteable for many things but alongside a confrontation with Edward Cullen this conflict would become the driving force behind William Lovie III. starting the Journey which would change the landscape of Lucerne as well as the entire continent. The Seven Knights of Aerene would first be formed as an idea by James Nighting of whom as a member of the Circle of Magi wanted to assist his only family above all things and saw opportunity for his family to expand into the lands of Eastern Lucerne and specifically the lands of House Ongrill, and in this way he begin planning the idea of starting a banditry conflict in Eastern Lucerne to extend this plan. The work of William Lovie III. would be also a major source of reasoning behind the Lucernian rebels deciding that William Lovie III. was not his fathers son and would be a noble person, and pushed them to on mass support him during the events of The Journey. Background The Seven Knights of Aerene would first be formed as an idea by James Nighting of whom as a member of the Circle of Magi wanted to assist his only family above all things and saw opportunity for his family to expand into the lands of Eastern Lucerne and specifically the lands of House Ongrill, and in this way he begin planning the idea of starting a banditry conflict in Eastern Lucerne to extend this plan. Prelude The Knights of Aerene The Rebellion The Dunten Rebellion As they march Edward can't ignore the distance between himself and the Shadow Council and this is only made more clear when he William, Leven, Christopher, and Catherine are riding together and he listens as they discuss that he will be joining Christopher in meeting with the forces of House Shephard and joining that army. Edward is screaming inside to resist this but refuses to embaress himself and also wants to show he is loyal to William and thus agrees without disagreement to go with Christopher. As Christopher says goodbye to Catherine its Edward that tries to talk to William but he is blocked by Leven and although he watches William attempt to let Edward talk he almost starts crying out of embaressment and decides to leave saying a quick goodbye and following Christopher. Arriving at the meeting point with House Shephard it is Edward that is shocked by the size of their forces, but has little time to think on it as a small group of cavalry break off from the main Shephard forces and ride towards them. The group arrives and Christopher greets several of them revealing Jack Shephard, Evangeline Shephard, Reginald Kane, Sargon Gurse, and as the group talks one girl who had been in the back gets off her horse and greets Edward who recegnizes her as Eura Clune a girl who he had went to the Lucernian Academy with. Edward has a long conversation with Eura while the nobles talk and during this conversation he quickly realizes that Eura is obsessed with William following a sexual relationship they shared while Edward was away in Hogwarts and while Edward attempts to tell her that the chances of them getting together are slim she refuses to hear this and hints that she plans to seduce William when she sees him. The conversation ends and the group leads the force led by Edward towards the main Gulltown army and the now combined forces begin marching towards Castle Vuneria where the castle is held by loyalists under Edrik Vuneria but is under siege by rebels under the command of Taegar Duneria II. Arriving at Castle Vuneria the group sees the large force from House Duneria placing the castle under siege and discusses what strategy they want to do with most under the lead of Sargon Gurse, and Evangeline Shephard wanting to just destroy the rebel force without discussionm, and Edward argues for negotiation but Edward is unable to convinse the group and it appears this will be the strategy until Eura steps in and is able to convinse them to allow her to go and speak with Taegar Duneria. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe